1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel 1-phenyl-3-alkanimidoyl-thioureas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinner, Chem. Ber. 28, 476 (1895), describes the preparation of 3-phenyl-1-(heptanimidoyl)-2-thiourea. Kurzer, J. Chem. Soc. 2854 (1959), describes the preparation of 3-phenyl-1-(acetimidoyl)-2-thiourea and 3-tolyl-1-(acetimidoyl)-2-thiourea. No biological activity is disclosed for these compounds.